freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
PBS Kids Dot
On a green background, a girl (called Dot) will appear running up to the screen or thinking something. The background turns into thin yellow, cyan and shocking pink stripes, then a green bubble appears in the center. The girl's face or the boy's face will appear in the bubble and a thought cloud that reads "PBS" appears above the kid's head. Then a child will sing "Doink! PBS Kids!" A URL address for PBS Kids appears at the bottom left of the screen. Scare Factor Low. the High Pitched Doink May Get To Some. The running can scare some. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Cute logos Category:Green Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Multicolored Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1999 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2013 Category:Public Broadcasting Service Category:Logos that people think are scary but is not Category:Pure of Heart Category:Heroes Category:PBS Logos Category:Logos that scare Pencil (BFDI) Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Claire Wyckoff's logo friends Category:Logos that could not scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Strawberry Shortcake's favorite logos Category:These Logos are Cute Category:The Teletubbies Favorite logos Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Logos that Lincoln Loud hates Category:Logos that Leni Loud hates Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hates Category:Logos that could not make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that make Lance kill Shiro from Voltron:LD to Avatar Worlds soundtrack BGM 11 Kalinka Power Cold Fusion And soon mourns his death Category:Logos barbie loves Category:Scary Logos Category:1886 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1886 Category:Logos Category:"She's gonna have a tantrum," warned Arthur. Category:YOU ARE GROURDED KIRO RAMY!!! Category:Bratz Category:Rust logos Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Logos that act like GT Interactive (Blood) Category:DHX Category:DHX Media Category:Logos That Make Peter Quill and Katata do the victory pose Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Yellow Logos Category:Pink Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Logos that make Coco Calypso cry Category:Logos that make Seaberry Delight cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) cry Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that make Crepes Suzette cry Category:Logos that make Tea Blossom cry Category:Logos that could not scare Perry The Platypus Category:London Category:And and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and what? Pizza face! AHHHH! Category:Logos that Make Shoto Todoroki throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that make Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that make Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that make Kevin Martinez throw a tantrum Category:Logos that Make Junior Asparagus throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that Baby Dory screams at Category:Logos that Don't scare Pidge Gunderson (V:LD) Category:Children who act like Robbie Rotten from LazyTown Category:Taken from The Walking Fire Nation Dead 2019 DVD Category:Logos that Make Katara throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that Make Zuko throw a huge temper tantrum Category:It's for toddlers! Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato likes Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber likes Category:Logos that Junior Asparagus likes Category:Boring Logos